


хуже не будет

by yablochkey



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера и Ямамото смотрят фильмы</p>
            </blockquote>





	хуже не будет

**Author's Note:**

> на фб-2013

Ямамото приходит ровно к девяти, как и договаривались; Гокудера торопливо шаркает в сторону входной двери и долго возится с замком — пальцы неожиданно оказываются непослушными и какими-то одеревеневшими. Конечно, признаваться в этом не хочется — особенно себе, — но Гокудера чертовски нервничает. 

Наверное, это была по-настоящему идиотская идея — посмотреть вдвоём какой-нибудь фильм (Ямамото ещё так странно выделил это "фильм" и "вдвоём" голосом), — и Гокудере следовало бы понять раньше, что это дело пахнет дерьмом и только, но он почему-то согласился, о чём теперь безумно жалеет.

Он даже позволяет мелькнуть в голове малодушной мысли не пустить Ямамото в дом, сославшись на неисправный замок, но тот, наверное, выломает дверь — с него станется.

Ямамото широко улыбается, когда Гокудера наконец открывает, — у него в руках зонт и пакет — опять принёс кучу фруктов, словно пришёл друга в больнице навестить, а не…

Ладно, пусть будут фрукты.

— Привет, — Ямамото улыбается ещё шире и чешет затылок — это раздражает настолько сильно, что Гокудера лишь быстро кивает и отворачивается, стискивая ладони в кулаки. 

Как будто всё в порядке. Как будто ему всё равно. Этот придурок так чертовски спокоен, в то время как Гокудера едва ли с ума не сходит.

Он хлопает себя по лбу и заворачивает в гостиную, пока Ямамото заносит фрукты на кухню.

Оба идиоты.

Когда они усаживаются на полу, Гокудера притягивает ближе ноутбук, немного наклоняет экран назад, чтобы было лучше видно, и, привстав на коленях, выключает в гостиной свет. 

Ямамото облокачивается спиной о диван, широко раздвинув ноги, пока Гокудера неловко возится с тачпадом, двигая мышкой по экрану, и нажимает на "play".  
Пять минут они сидят в тишине, прерываемой лишь стонами девушки на экране — у неё маленькое круглое лицо и блестящие розовые губы, тёмные волосы красиво падают на плечи, а аккуратные груди подрагивают от каждого толчка сильных мужских бёдер — это всё, что видит Гокудера из-под чёлки на глазах, и этого ему достаточно. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Ямамото: тот ёрзает и разводит ноги ещё шире, словно штаны становятся тесными, хмурится и закусывает нижнюю губу, вся его поза как будто расслабленная, но Гокудера чувствует исходящее от него напряжение.

Гокудера поднимает голову и успевает заметить, что девчонка на мониторе до невозможного похожа на И-Пин, а ещё она начинает стонать громче, и Гокудере вдруг становится невыносимо стыдно и противно.

Ямамото кладёт ладонь на ширинку джинсов и медленно выдыхает, тогда как Гокудера забывает как дышать напрочь.

Это похоже на очень дурной сон, мокрый сон — Гокудере такие снились как-то пару месяцев подряд, он просыпался по утрам злым и возбуждённым и не мог смотреть ребятам в глаза. Ему снилась Кёко в душе, снился Тсуна — родной и умильно сонный, снилась Бьянки — Гокудера хорошо помнил её скользкие от масла руки, — но чаще всего снился Ямамото. 

Наверное, стоило бы ненавидеть его хотя бы за то, что занимал мысли Гокудеры так часто.

Ямамото, кажется, совсем выпадает из реальности и ловит свою волну — гладит сквозь ткань джинсов возбуждённый член, а потом сжимает его, цедя воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Гокудера рядом просто плавится от исходящего от него жара.

Постанывающая девушка на экране перестаёт его волновать абсолютно — Гокудеру она совсем не возбуждает.

От вида Ямамото с бусинками пота, блестящими в голубоватом искусственном свете, и стояком в узких джинсах Гокудере становится невыносимо жарко и хочется пить.  
Собственный член набухает, а яйца словно становятся свинцовыми — Гокудера в очередной раз проклинает Ямамото, и его странные идеи, и его лицо, и его мутноватый взгляд из-под ресниц, и его руки…

Руки у Ямамото классные — большие, сильные и мозолистые, — с такими руками только в бейсбол и играют, а ещё в порно снимаются, ему бы наверняка пошло.  
Гокудера неожиданно ловит себя на мысли о том, как круто было бы чувствовать его руки на своих плечах, бёдрах и талии, но круче всего, конечно, на члене.  
Ямамото расстёгивает пуговицы на джинсах и стягивает их до середины бедра, освобождая ноющий член.

Гокудера так и представляет это "ноющий" и почти ощущает слабую пульсацию, мягкую горячую кожу и жёсткие тёмные волосы на лобке под своими ладонями. Член Ямамото кажется огромным, а ещё очень красивым — Гокудера беззастенчиво пялится на тёмную крупную головку.

А потом Ямамото водит рукой по стволу вверх-вниз в такт стонам по ту сторону экрана, словно это он, Ямамото, трахает её, а ещё трахает Гокудеру, просто находясь рядом.

Гокудера прикрывает глаза и сжимает ноги, это больно и невыносимо приятно — по телу пробегаются короткие волны сладкой дрожи, и приходится закусить губу, чтобы не стонать. Ему не хочется касаться себя, когда рядом Ямамото, потому что хочется именно его прикосновений, но он слишком занят дрочкой на светлый образ девчонки из порно или ещё какой-то девчонки — Гокудера понятия не имеет, что творится у него в голове.

Сильная ладонь накрывает член Гокудеры, сжимает и мнёт, и Гокудера не может не застонать. Он вцепляется Ямамото в плечо и безвольно таращится на его пальцы, расстёгивающие пуговицы и молнию и проскальзывающие под ткань боксеров.

Прикосновения совсем грубые — Ямамото сжимает член у основания и дразнит большим пальцем головку, размазывая по ней смазку.  
Гокудера шипит и усиливает хватку, оставляя на предплечье полумесяцы отметин от ногтей.

Хочется вырваться и сбежать — запереться в ванной и проторчать под холодным душем полчаса, чтобы вымыть из тела и головы всю дурь, весь жар и дым, забивающиеся в горло и мешающие свободно дышать. Грудь сдавливает, словно стальными обручами, а Гокудера как бочка с порохом, к которой тянется тоненький фитиль, а по нему — робкое пламя, само не понимающее какую опасность несёт. И Гокудера готов взорваться, разнести к чертям солнечный Намимори, утащить под воду Японию и весь остальной мир, а главное, избавиться от Ямамото и его рук не в том месте, а ещё, наверное, губ…

Гокудера не сразу понимает, что они целуются — Ямамото прижимается губами и проталкивает Гокудере в рот язык, а он отвечает, обнимая Ямамото за шею и зарываясь пальцами в жёсткие тёмные волосы на затылке.

Они становятся похожи на комок из рук и ног, Гокудера путается, где чьи; их пальцы переплетаются между животами, захватывая оба члена в кольцо, и движутся в едином ритме, пока где-то на заднем фоне захлёбывается стонами порно-актриса — но Гокудера не уверен в том, что это не его собственные стоны.

Он дёргает бёдрами, обнимает Ямамото одной рукой, пытаясь прижаться ближе, и кончает с хриплым стоном, цепляясь за его плечо и пачкая их животы.

Ямамото рычит и кончает следом, его сперма едва ли не обжигает, но Гокудера лишь мотает головой, ощущая, как обмякает тело на нём.

Он пытается вспомнить, стонал ли имя Ямамото, или всё не так безнадёжно плохо.

Ямамото скатывается с него и устраивается рядом, его ладонь лежит у Гокудеры на животе — широкая и тяжёлая, но от этого становится как-то спокойней.

Он долго пялится в потолок, не понимая, за что ему всё это, а потом поворачивает голову к Ямамото. То, что он видит в его глазах, доказывает, что хуже уже не будет.  
Гокудера робко накрывает его ладонь своей.


End file.
